C the third successor
by snow642
Summary: You've heard of A and B, the first and second child taken into Wammy's House, in an attempt to create a successor for L, but have you stop to think that maybe there might have been a third child? This is the story of C, the third successor. This is my first Death Note story, please read and review. I know it's not much, but I hope you'll like it.
1. Chapter 01: The Beginning

******Chapter 01: The Beginning**

Life is cruel. My father was murdered before I was born. My mother died not long after giving birth to me and I was place in an orphanage.

The caretakers didn't care about me. I was just another orphan they need to care for. They feed me, bathe me, took care of me. But there was no warm or love in their action.

The other children avoid me. They whisper softly to each other, thinking I can't hear them, but I did 'freak' 'monster' 'doesn't belong here' I heard them all. I ignore they're painful words and move on.

But it all changed, I remember it well, it was the 13th of May. It was a beautiful sunny day the other children were playing outside. I was sitting in my room, reading a book when I was called to Mr. Walker's, the manager of the orphanage, office. I remember thinking 'Why am I called to Mr. Walker's office? We're only called there if we misbehave or when we're being adopted. I didn't misbehave, so...so maybe someone wants to adopt me?'

I was wrong. I wasn't being adopted. Sad for me, I know. But... What happened next was something, I would never had thought would ever happen. Even in my wildest dreams, it was so unrealistic.


	2. Chapter 02: A new start

**Chapter 02: A new start**

As I stand outside the office with my hand raised, ready to knock on the door I hesitated.

'What if they want to kick me out of the orphanage? Where will I go? Wha-' I didn't get to finish as the door was opened by Mr. Walker.

"Ah there you are. I was starting to think you have gotten lost." Mr. Walker smiled. "My apologies. I didn't mean to keep you waiting." I apologized. "It's alright dear. Please come in" He steps aside to let me in.

As I walked in I saw a kind old man, my heart skip a beat. 'Is he here to adopt me? Am I finally going to leave this place?'

"Now, I'm sure you would like to know why you're here. Don't worry, it's nothing bad. This gentleman here would like you to transfer to his orphanage." Mr. Walker explained.

My heart sunk. 'I'm just being transferred to another orphanage.' The man cleared his throat. "Hello child, my name is Quillsh Wammy and I am the founder of Wammy's house." "What's so special about Wammy's house?" I asked.

Quillsh raises an eyebrow and asked, "What makes you think Wammy's house is special?" "There is no reason for me to transfer to another orphanage unless there's something special about that orphanage" I answered.

Quillsh smiled "Wammy's house is not only an orphanage it is also a training facility for gifted children." "You want me in your orphanage because I'm smarter than most people my age." I said.

Quillsh nodded his head "Correct." "When will I be leaving?" I asked.  
"If you don't mind I'll like to have you transferred to Wammy's house today." Quillsh said. "I'll pack my things right now." I left to pack my things.

'A new start! What luck! A place where being smart is normal. I can start anew!' I smiled as I finish packing my things.

"Are you ready to leave?" Quillsh said while standing at the doorway. "Yes I am." I nodded. "Well then would you like to say good bye to your friends?" Quillsh said as he carries my bags outside and put it in a car.

"I have no friends." I said as I got into the car. "Very well then are you ready to see your new home?" Quillsh asked.

"Yes I am." I smiled. Looking out of the window I couldn't help but wonder, will my new life be better or worse than my old life? I guess in time my questions will be answered, but for now all I can do is to wait and wonder what my future holds for me.


	3. Chapter 03: A new home

**Chapter 03: A new home**

As I step out of the car I stare at the beautiful building in front of me. 'Wow. Th-this is Wammy's house? It's so beautiful...'

I was brought out of my thought by a soft chuckle from Quillsh. "Welcome to your new home. It's beautiful isn't it?" Quillsh smiled as he guides me into the orphanage.

I nodded "Yes it is very beautiful. I like it very much." "I'm glad you like it. I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay here. Ah here we are. It is your room during your stay here." Quillsh said as he open the door.

As I looked inside I was speechless. Inside is a bookshelf full of books, a desk with a chair, a closet, a toy box and most surprisingly one bed.

"There is only one bed." I said in surprised. "I'm not sharing a room with anyone?" I asked hopefully.

You see in my old orphanage two to three children is to share a room. It's not because it's a small orphanage, it's there is a lot of orphans there. I've changed roommates many times because no one wants to share a room with the 'freak'.

Quillsh smiled "The room is all yours." I hugged Quillsh "Thank you so much!" Quillsh chuckle as he pat my head "There's something you need to know."

I tilt my head curiosity. "What is it?" "The orphans here use aliases rather than their real names, which are kept a secret. In addition to these aliases, some are also assigned a letter" Quillsh explained.

I nodded "Okay so I need to think of an alias?" Quillsh shake his head "No you will assign your alias and letter later." I blink in surprise "I'll be getting a letter?" Quillsh smiled "Yes, don't worry everything will be explained later, after you finish unpacking your things."

I nodded my head and start unpacking, wondering why I'll be given a letter.


	4. Chapter 04: A new name

**Chapter 04: A new name**

"Where are we going ?" I asked, after I finish unpacking Quillsh asked me to follow him, but he never told me where we were going.  
"We're almost there...ah here we are." Quillsh raise his hand and knock on the door.

"Come in." said someone inside the room. Quillsh turn towards me and said "I have work to do but, don't worry he'll explain everything to you." I nodded and went inside the room, inside there was three older boys.

The first boy has light brown hair and dark brown eyes that seems to brighten up in happiness, he's wearing a yellow shirt with 'Smile! :)' on it and tan pants.

The second boy has black hair and dark eyes that holds mischief in them, he's wearing a long-sleeved black shirt and blue jean pants.

The last boy has black hair and dark eyes, but his most noticeable features is the way he is sitting and the shadow below each of his eyes, he's wearing a long-sleeved white shirt and blue jean pants. Unlike the other two, he's barefoot, not wearing any shoes or socks.

"Hi! I'm A. It's nice to meet you." The first boy, now named A greeted. A point at the second boy "That's B" and he point at the last boy "and that's L."

B grin and waved "Hello~" "It's nice to meet all of you my name is-" "I'm sure Quillsh have told you that orphans in this orphanage keep their names a secret." L said as he looks up from the cake he was eating for the first time. "Yes he did." I nodded.

"Remember not to tell anyone your real name, from now on you'll be C, C of Copy. If you need anything Alternative and Backup will help you. Any questions?" L asked.

I nodded "Yes, why am I given a letter? Mr. Wammy said only a few of us are given letters."

"Didn't he tell you when he brought you here?" A asked. I shake my head "No he didn't." "You're L's third successor" B answers.

I blink and tilt my head "Successor? Why does he need successors?" "L is a renowned detective, the best in the world." A answered.

"Wow...and the both of you are his first and second successor." I said. "Kuku yep!~ A is the first and I'm second~" B said while grinning. "If you're done please leave. I still have work to do." "We're sorry L, we'll leave now. Come along C, let's go." A said.

As I followed A and B I wondered to myself, what have I gotten myself into?


	5. Chapter 05: A family

**Chapter 05: A family**

We walked quietly down the hallway, I notice the other children whispering to each other, glaring and pointing at us, my heart sunk. 'Oh no, please don't let it be like my old orphanage.'

A notices my discomfort and pat my head "Ignore them, they're just jealous they're not as smart as we are."

"Kukuku just be careful when the try to kill you~" My eyes widen in shock "What!?" B leaned against the wall while holding his stomach "Kukukukukuku~"

"B! Don't do that, you're scaring him!" A hugs me "Don't worry, they won't hurt you, we'll be here for you."

I blink in surprise "Really?" A smiled "Of course! Besides we always wanted a little brother, right B?"

B chuckled "Sure~ 'Little brother'~" A smiled "See you have two big brothers to protect you. We're L's successors so we must stick together."

I smiled softly "Thank you." A and B smiled back at me. And A ruffled my hair, making me giggle and try to ruffle his hair back.

I suddenly felt a feeling, I never had before. A feeling of...home.

"Come on, let's get going." B said. "Where are we going?" I asked curiously. B grinned "Well~ It's a secret~ So~ You'll have to close your eyes~" I pouted "Do I have too?"

A laughed "Come on B, there's no need for C to cover his eyes. Besides, he might hurt himself is he trip over something." B carry me bride style "There, this way 'he' won't hurt 'himself'. Now close your eyes C."

I pouted "Fine." I close my eyes and slowly, the rhyme of B's heartbeat lulled me to sleep.

A's pov

'He looks so peaceful. So innocent, unaware of what's going to happen. I'll have to work harder to make sure they'll never feel the stress of being number one.'

B's pov

'Kukuku~ How cute~ She's sleeping so peacefully~ Kukuku~ I can't wait till the day A found out 'he' is actually a girl~ Kukuku~ It'll be so funny~'

C's pov

"Wake up." 'Who's talking and shaking me? Go away, leave me alone. I'm sleeping.' Roll over. "*sigh* Come on C, wake up." 'Hmm...the voice sounds familiar...A? What does he want? Go away, I want to sleep~' Water droplets fall onto my face shock me awake. "Wha?" I look around confuse to see myself outside with B standing over me grinning.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty~ Enjoyed your nap?~" B grinned. I blink in confusion, gently rub the sleep out of my eyes and take a good look around.

We are outside in a clearing with a small lake, as the sun is set it looks like it's disappearing into the lake. "Wow...It's so beautiful." I said in awe.

"Kukuku~ It is, isn't it?" "We come here all the time to watch the sun set." A smiled. "Yep~ Everyday we'll come here to relax and to get away from Wammy's house." B said while watching the sun set.

I tilt my head in confusion "Why? I mean, sure the kids are jealous and all but it can't be that bad."

"Kukuku~ Oh C~ You're so innocent, so naive~ It reminds me of the time when I was the same~" B grinned.

"Ha! You naive and innocent? Yea right! And I'm a beautiful butterfly." A said sarcastically. "Aww come A, be nice~" B whined.

A glared at B "I'll be nice when you stop eating my homework." I raised an eyebrow "You ate A's homework?" B shrugged "I was hungry and he won't get me any food."

"You could have gotten the food yourself." A hissed. B grinned "To lazy~"

A hugs me from behind and guides me away from B "I'm not going to let you corrupt C." "Kukuku~ Now what makes you think I'm going to do that?~" B grinned mischievously.

A stare at B suspiciously. "Kukuku~ Come on, don't stare at me like that~ Besides~ We need to go back in~ C is getting sleepy~" They looked at me as I yawn sleepy while rubbing my eyes.

B starts walking back as A pick me up "Come on, lets go back inside. You've had a long day." I cuddled closer and as A carry me back inside, his heartbeat slowly lulled me to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: A new friend

Chapter 06: A new friend

~A week later~

"Well go on, wake 'him' up~" "What!? No! Are you crazy!? You wake him up!" "Oh come on~ You make it sound like 'he'll' kill you." "Have you seen his glare? It's like saying 'I will kill you slowly and painfully'." "Were you expecting a happy smile? You woke 'him' up at 5 in the morning." "Yeah...well..."

I got up and glare at them "Do you want to talk louder? I don't think the people next door can hear you yet" I hissed angrily at them. A quickly hide behind B using him as a human shied "W-we're sorry, Pleasedon'tkillus!"

B chuckle "Well this is all very funny~ You need to get up it's time for breakfasts~" I groan and lay back down "It's to early~" B shrug "Yea that's the funny thing about breakfasts~ It's starts very early in the morning~ Come on, get up. It's already 8 am."

"Do I have too?~" I whined. "Yep~" B grinned. I laid in bed for awhile longer before I got up "Fine." B nodded "Dress quickly, we'll wait for you outside. Come along you big scaredy cat." B guide A, who is still using him as a shied, out of the room.

I sigh, quickly put on my black long-sleeved hood shirt and baggy blue jeans. A week has past and my life have changed in way I would have never imagined, the lessons are long and challenging.

A, who is annoyingly happy all the time and likes to wake people up at a unholy hour in the morning.

B, who is mischievous and is always craving jam, his favorite is strawberry jam.

But they're very nice and friendly. They take care of me and protect me, a few days ago a group of kids bully me and when B found out he beat them up so badly they were sent to the hospital. B didn't get in trouble as it seems L's successors never get punish as long as they keep up with they're study, which is a lot of work.

I sigh and smiled softly, even if I would have never imagined my life to turn out this way, that it'll get so difficult, I don't mind. Because I've found a family here, A and B, my big brothers.

"Are you done? You better not be sleeping again." B said as he knock on the door. "I'm done." I said as I open the door. "Lets go, I'm starving!" A said as he push B and I towards the cafeteria.

"So how was your night, C?" B asked as he relax and let A push him. "It was great, I didn't wake up in the middle of the night this time." I smiled. "That's great~ Have you finished all your homework?"

"Yep~ I've finish all of it before going to bed last night~" I grinned happily. As B and I continue talking we've reach the cafeteria. "FOOD!" A shout out as he run towards the counters to get some food, leaving us standing at the entrance of the cafeteria.

"I'm pretty sure I saw him eat yesterday night, and yet he's acting as if he haven't eaten in days." I giggle softly. "That's just how he is. Lets go get some before he finish everything." B chuckled as he walked towards the counters.

As I follow B towards the counters, I notice a new face. There sitting alone at the table, near the corner of the room.

He has blond hair and he's wearing black long-sleeved shirt and black pants.

Once I've taken a few pancakes and drown them in maple syrup, I walk towards the child. "Hi, do you mind if we sit here?" I asked softly.

As he looked up in shock, I notices his has beautiful blue eyes. "Y-you want to sit with me?" He asked in shock. "Of course." I smiled as I sit next to him. "I hope you don't mind if my friends sit here too." I said as A and B walk towards us.

He shake his head, still not believing someone wants to sit with him. "So what is your name kid?" B said as he sit at the other side of the kid. "My name is Mello." He said shyly.

"That's a nice name." A smiled kindly at Mello as he sit in front of him. Mello smiled "Thank you. What are your names?" "I am C, he's A" I said as I point at A "And he's B" I said as I point at B.

Mello's eyes widen as he asked in shock "You're all L's successors." "Yep~" B grinned. "W-wow, I've heard so much about you guys. I-it's an honor to meet you." I waved Mello off "It's nothing."

"What are your talking about? L's successors! That makes the three of you the smartest kids in Wammy's...maybe in the world!" Mello said in awe. A laugh "We're just smartest kids L can find at the moment. I'm sure there are others smarter then we are."

"But still, you're smart enough to be L's successors. It's amazing." Mello said. I shrug "It's not much. You just have to study hard." "Is that what you did?" Mello asked. "I wasn't well liked in my old orphanage, all the kids there avoid me so I had a lot of time to myself and I use that time to study." I answered.

"And what about now?" Mello asked curiosity. "Now I have two big brothers to help me with anything I'm not sure of." I smiled. "Wow, it must be nice." Mello said in envy.

"Don't worry Mello. I'm sure you'll find someone your age to befriend." A smiled. "I hope so." Mello said as he look down sadly. "Aww~ come on Mello, why are you so sad?" B asked.

"No one wants to befriend me because I'm the youngest in Wammy's." "Haha you don't have to worry about that. Mr. Wammy is always looking for smart kids to bring into Wammy's. I'm sure sooner or later, someone your age or younger will enter Wammy's but before that you can hang with us if you want." I smiled.

"Really?" Mello asked in hope. "Kukuku~ Well of course~ Dear little Mello~" B grinned. "But we'll mostly be in class, studying or doing our homework. So we can't really play with you much." A explained.

"How old are you anyway kid? 3?" B asked. "I'm 4 and I can take care of myself." "Sure you can kid." As I ruffled his hair. "Hey! Stop that!" Mello said while grabbing my hand. "How old are the three of you?" Mello asked. "B and I are 14 and C is 10." A answered.

"You're all so young and yet you're all L's successors." Mello said. I smiled at Mello and was about to ruffle his hair once more, when he instantly took my hand and glared at me. I chuckled "You're a smart kid Mello. Maybe one day you'll be one of L's successor too."

"Yeah but so can everyone else in this orphanage." Mello pointed out. "Not true, everyone here other then the four of us were here before L, so they're just normal kids. Nothing like us. They don't even know about L, they're just jealous that we get special attention." A explained.

"Yep~ So~ You just have to get better then one of us and you can be L's successor~" B said. "Hehe~ Yep yep~ It's like they said~ You just have to work harder~" I grinned.

Mello smiles "You're right. I will work hard. And one day I'll be number one!" "Kukuku~ Be careful A~ This kid is going to knock you out of your high sit~" B grinned. A laugh softly "He still have a long way to go." B chuckle "Or maybe he won't even make it~"

"I will! Just you wait! I'll be number one!" Mello said, looking a little annoyed. "I'm sure you will Mello." I said as I pat his head. "Well as much as we like to stay, we need to get to class soon." B said as he got up.

"Oh man~ I don't wanna go~ I just want to stay here~" A whined. "Come on A lets go. Besides Mello's lessons are about to start too. And you can't just sit here the whole day." I said as I roll my eyes.

"Just watch me~" A said as he sprawled across the table. "...C, grab his arms" B said as he grab his legs. "Hahaha~ Yes sir!~" I said as I grab his arms. "Hey! Let me go! I want to stay here!~" A whined as he try to struggle free.

"Stop struggling A or I'll drop you!" I scold. "Maybe we should just drop him and knock him out. It'll be easier for us." B said as we carry him towards our class. A instantly stop struggling "Please don't drop me." A pleaded.

Mello laugh "Well as funny as this is I need to get going. Classes are about to start. See you all later?" B nodded "See you later kid." I smile "Bye, I would wave but I don't think A wants to be drop on his head." "You're right, I don't. Bye Mello. See you later." A said as he wave his hand. Mello smile and wave "See you later."

As B and I carry A to class, I can't help but smile. Coming to Wammy's house is the best thing I could ever wish for.


	7. Chapter 07: Meeting L again

**Chapter 07: Meeting L again**

L's pov

It has been a month since Copy became my third successor. I hesitant when I first saw her files, not because she is a girl. But because she reminds me of myself, alone, quite, intelligent, deceiving people and willing to take drastic measures to protect herself.

Even if she tried to hide it for others, she can't hide it from me. I did a little digging and found out everyone who have bullied her to far will be punished, staffs, schoolmates, the other orphans, it doesn't matter who they are. If they bully her too far she'll get her revenge.

The mess, the trouble she made and set up the ones who went too far, none of them can be trace back to her. She made sure of it, cover her tracks, leave no evidences, but it's obvious to anyone who's smart enough, who really did it.

She is very childish and hates to loses...and is like me in so many ways... I've heard from Quillsh that she has made friends with Alternative and Backup, I wonder if she has changed...

"B!" Was all I heard before someone tackle me to the ground from behind. "It's not funny B! Give me back my cake!" The angry person sitting on my back yelled.

"I am not Backup." I said calmly. The person quickly got off me "Oh my...I'm so sorry L. It's just...I thought you were B, you look so much like him."

As I got up I studied that person, Copy, she's wearing a black long-sleeved hood shirt and baggy blue jeans, her boyish short black hair is covered by her hood and her black eyes filled with curiosity.

"It's alright." I said as I dust myself off. "Err...L, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?" Copy asked.

C's pov

I stare at L curiously as he answered "I'm here to check on Alternative, Backup and yours progress." "Oh...well I hope we did alright." I said hopefully. "It is...satisfying. And now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to work." L said.

"Good bye L. I hope I'll see you again soon." I said as I waved my hand. L nodded "See you again." L said as he walked away. As L walks away I release the breath I didn't know I was holding. "I thought I was going to be in trouble. Now where is B?" I continue hunting for B to save my poor little kidnapped cake!

~Outside Mello's room~

"Open up Mello! I know B is in there with my poor little cake!" I yelled as I bang on the door. "Little? The cake is as big as a chair!" B yelled back.

"I don't care! Just give it back!" "No! You shouldn't even be eating so much sweet!" "I'm not eating too much sweet! And besides you shouldn't be complaining Mr. I-eat-jam-24/7!" "Hey! I don't eat jam all the time!" "Oh yeah sure~ All the jam just got up and walk away in the middle of the night." "...That wasn't me?" "Oh right~ There is another jam loving person in Wammy's~" I said sarcastically.

"Ye- hey! Wh-what are you doing? No wait! Please don't open door!" B begged as Mello open the door "Take him and your cake and get out of here. I need to study." Mello said, looking very annoyed by our yelling.

I smiled "Thanks Mello. You're coming with me." I said as I grab B by the back of his collar as he tried to escape out the window with my cake.

"Noooo!~" B whined as he tried to break free without dropping the cake.

"Come along B~ We have a lot to...'talk' about. See you later Mello~ Good luck with your study~" I waved good bye as I drag B to A's room.

~A's room~

"Are you alright my wonderfully beautiful cake? Did that big bad B hurt you?" I cooed. A sighed "Our worse fear has come true. The stress of being L's successor has finally broken C's fragile little mind." B chuckle "Looks like we'll have to call the nut house to pick 'him' up."

I rolled my eyes "You do know I was joking right?" A pat my head "Of course we know." "Yeah whatever. Did you know that L comes here once in awhile to check on us?" I asked. "Yeah we do, sometimes he'll call us to meet him so that he can talk to us about our study. Why did you ask? Did you have a talk with L?"

I nodded "Yeah I had a talk with L. But not because he called me...I tackle him." A and B stare at me in disbelief. "Don't look at me like that! I thought he was B so I tackle him from behind!" "Kuku~ Y-you ku t-tac-tackle L!" That was all B was able to say before he starts rolling on the floor, laughing very hard.

"B! It's not funny! C could have gotten into trouble!" A yelled. "Kuku alright alright. I'm sorry." B said while trying to stop his laughing. "Anywho~ Have the two of you finish your homework?" I said as I start eating my cake.

A stared at me blankly "There's homework?" "Nope~ The teachers just want us to hand in a blank piece of paper on Monday~" B said sarcastically. "Don't be mean B." I said as I hit his arm. "OH NO!" A scream as him quickly start doing his homework. "I can't believe I've forgotten about my homework!" A said as he starts writing very quickly.

"Do you need any help?" I asked. "Yes, there's something you can help me with. Do you mine playing with B? And while you're at it can you maybe feed him? I don't really want to explain to the teacher the reason why I don't have my homework is because I didn't feed B so he decided to eat my homework when I'm not looking...again." A asked as he's still doing his homework. "Sure, no problem~ I'll play with him~ And I'll feed him too~" I giggled. "Great! I'll join you once I've finish my homework." A look up long enough to smile at me before continuing him work.

"Sure~ Continue talking like I'm not in the room~" B said sarcastically, looking a little annoyed. "Oh come on B~ Let's leave A alone so he can finish his homework~" I laughed. "Fine. Bye A~" B sighed as he follow me out of A's room. "See you later A~ Good luck with your work~" I said as I wave good bye. "See you both later." A said while he's still doing his homework.


	8. Chapter 08: What did B buy?

**Chapter 08: What did B buy?**

~B's room~

"So~ What are doing B?" I asked. B ignore me as he continue using the computer. "B~ Don't ignore me~ Tell me what you're doing~" I said as I poke him. "Shh~ Keep quiet for awhile, I'm busy~" B replied. "But what are you doing?~" I whined.

B grinned, took out a card and wave it in front of me "Do you know what this is?~" I blinked in surprise "It's a credit card. Where did you get it?" B grinned wider "Well~ Lets just say Roger should really learn to hide his things in a better place~"

My eyes widen "Roger is going to be angry." I said. "Of course he will be, but do you really care? We're L's successors, he can't do anything to us." B said. "Well...yeah...but still it's not very nice." I tried to explain. "It's alright C. You worry to much. We're just going to buy a few things online and I'll return Roger his credit card." B said. "...Well...alright." I said a little unsure.

"Great! Is there anything you want?" B asked. I shake my head "No." "Are you sure? There must be something you want. Hmm...lets see...nope...no...ew no way you're getting that." "What is it?" I asked as I tried to look over his shoulder.

B quickly close the internet "It's something you should never see." B said while blushing. I blink in surprise "B you're blushing. Just what did you see?" I asked curiosity. B shake his head "C, you remember that time when you asked where babies come from? It is something like that." B explained

"Oh~ So you'll tell me what it is when I'm older after you explain to me were babies come from?" I asked. B shake his head "No this is something you can't know." "Aww why not~ " I whined. B hugged me "Oh C~ poor sweet innocent C~" I tilt my head in confusion "What's wrong B?" "Innocent innocent little C~" B pat my head "You have to promise me that you will never ever ask about it again, okay?" B asked "Sure, of course B, I promise I won't ask again" I said, a little freaked out.

B pat my head "Good. Now let's find you something on the internet." "You don't have too, B" I said. "But I want too~" B said as he continue looking on the internet "Oh~ How about this?" B asked. "What is it?" I asked as I try to look at it, but B pushed me away. "No, you can't see it. It's a surprise." B said. "Aww come on~ I want to see it~ Show me~" I whined.

"No it's for your birthday." B smiled. "But it's so far away~" I pouted. "Kukuku~ Not my problem~" B laughed. "Come on C, lets go." I tilt my head "Where are we going?" "Well first we're going to return Roger's credit card and then we'll go get something to eat." B said I shrug "Okay, sounds great I need to feed you anyway." I said.

~Outside Roger's room~

"Wait here alright?" B asked I nodded "Alright." "Good." B said as he went inside. "C?" I heard from behind.

Roger's pov

I was surprised to see that the person standing outside my room is C. And she wasn't with either A or B. After what happened with a group of boys, C is never seen without either A or B by her side. "What are you doing here? And were is A and B?" I asked curiosity.

"You don't know where B is?" C asked looking very worried. "No. I haven't seen him today. Why? What's wrong?" I asked, getting a little worried. "I was laying on B's bed while he was using the computer but I fall asleep and when I woke up he was gone." C said. "I'm sure he's around here somewhere." I said. "Yeah...but I promised A I'll keep an eye on B while he's doing his homework."C said, starting sounding a little stressed.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere, come we'll look for him together." I said. "Thank you so much!" C smiled. "Come, we should check he's room first maybe he went back already." I said. "Alright." C nodded her head as we start walking towards B's room.

~Inside Roger's room, B's pov~

I sigh in relive as C and Roger walked away 'Who would have thought C would be that good at lying?' I thought. 'Time to go to the kitchen.' I quickly run to the kitchen and start making a two chocolate sunday. The door open just as I finish both of them.

"B!" C yelled as she run towards me "Where have you being? I was so worried." "Sorry you were sleeping so peacefully so I didn't want to wake you up. Look, I've made chocolate Sundays." I said as I show her the chocolate sundays.

"Well now that B is found I'll go back to my work." Roger said. C smile "Thank you Roger. Good bye~" C waved as Roger walked away.

C's pov

"...So~ Did you enjoy your...'nap' ~" B grinned. "Oh quiet you. If I haven't done that you would have gotten into trouble." I said. "I know~ Where did you learn to lie like that?" B asked curiosity.

"Back at my old orphanage." I said as I pick up my sunday "They don't like me that much so most of them will try to get me into trouble. And I've learned that sometimes the truth isn't good enough, so I had to learn to lie." I explained as I eat the chocolate sunday.

"Sounds like you had a hard time out there kid." B said as he eats his chocolate sunday. "Yeah. I did. But it's okay~ It's all in the past~ Now I have two brothers so it's not to bad~" I grinned. "Kukuku~ You've got that right kid~" B hugs me "We'll protect you~" B said.

I smile "I know. Thank you B." B chuckle and ruffled my hair "No problem kid~" "Hey!~ Stop that!~ You're going to messed up my hair!~" I giggle as I try to push B's hand away.

"Your hair is already messy~ There'll be no different~" B chuckle. I pout "I pat down my hair in the morning. Now look what you did, my hair is sticking out all over the place." B chuckle "Kukuku~ If you say so~" "Do you think A is done with his homework?" I asked as I finish the last of my chocolate sunday.

"Hmm...maybe...and no you can't have my chocolate sunday." B said as he hugs his sunday closer to himself after seeing me eyeing the chocolate sunday hungrily. I pout "Fine~"

I kept pouting, while B kept looking at me suspiciously. Then I suddenly lifted my head, staring wide eyed at something behind him. B looked at me curiously as I only mumbled a single letter. "L?"

That made B turns around curiously, looking through the crowd for L. I smirked as he turned around and quickly stole the wonderful sunday.

"L isn't here. Hey! Where is my sunday? You ate it didn't you." B looked at me suspiciously. I smile innocently "No I didn't." B glare "You did." Look as innocent as I can "What makes you say that?" I said innocently.

"You still have a little chocolate around your lips, and it wasn't there just now." B pointed out. I quickly lick away the chocolate "You have no proof~" I grinned.

"Oh?" Was all B said before he start tickling me "Hahaha s-st-stop! Haha please stop!" B grinned "Give up?~" "Hahaha y-yes! I give up!" B stop tickling me after awhile but I was still laughing very hardly. B chuckle "Come on, pull yourself together. We'll go see if A is done." "O-okay." I giggle as I follow B towards A's room.

~A's room~

"YES! I finally finished all my homework~" A yelled in joy as he lean back against his chair "Hmm...I wonder what B and C are doing?" A asked himself.

'Knock knock' "A are you finished with your homework?" I asked as I knock on the door. "Yes, please come in." A said as he open the door. "Did you have fun?" A asked. I smile "Yep~ B made chocolate sundays~" "That's very nice of you B." A said.

"Yeah well whatever~ Are you sure you've finished all your homework?" B asked. "Yep! They're all done~" A grinned. "Good. Just in time to watch the sun set." B said.

~At our secret clearing~

The three of us sit quietly by the lake as we watch the sun set.

'I enjoyed myself today, I hope A will be able to join us next time. Maybe I'll get him to ask B what he brought online for my birthday.' I smile as I look at A and B 'This is perfect, just the three of us sitting together enjoying the sun set at our secret spot. I wish we'll be able to continue to come here for a long, long time.'

But as you all know, sooner or later all good things must come to an end...


	9. Chapter 09: A day of fun

**Chapter 09: A day of fun**

Mello's pov

As I was doing my homework C came running in yelling for my attention. I sigh 'How am I suppose to study if they're always so noisy?' C wave her hand in front of my face "Hello~ Mello~"

I sigh again "What do you want C? Can't you see I'm studying?" I asked. "Aww don't be like that Mello~" C whined. "What is it C? I'll like to continue with my homework." I said.

"There's a new face in Wammy's!" C said while grinning. "What?" I asked, not paying attention at first. "There's someone new in Wammy's~ He's so cute!~ And he looks a little younger then you." C grin wider.

I sighed again. "So what? There's new faces once in awhile. It's an orphanage, remember?" I answered flatly. "Because this boy is a genius, not normal genius genius, L's next successors genius, like you!" C yelled.

I blink in surprise "L's next successors genius? I've never heard of it." "Well that's what A, B and I call the super smart kids." C explained. I nod "Alright. So there's a new 'super smart' kid in Wammy's, what's that got to do with me?" I asked.

C roll her eyes at me "Isn't it obvious? You are both genius and you're both the youngest kids in Wammy's, so you are going to make a new friend." "No. I have a lot of work to do and between you, A and B, I already don't have much time to do it." I said. C drag me towards the door "Come on Mello~ It'll be fun~"

"No! Let go of me!" I screamed. "Nope~ You're coming with me or you'll be B's babysitter of a month~" C said happily. "What!? No way! One his older then me so if anything, he should be my babysitter, not that I need one. And two, he eats homework! I don't need a babysitter that'll eat my homework!" I yelled.

"Well then~ It seems that you don't have a choice now do you?" C grinned mischievously at me. "...You have been spending to much time with B." I said. C chuckle "I know~" I groaned "Fine I'll meet the kid."

"Yay!" C yelled happily and run down the hallway "Come on Mello! He's this way~" I sigh softly as I follow C.

?'s pov

I look around my new room as I walk towards my bed, I've already unpack my bag and I am now looking outside the window. This place is just unbelievable, it's like a dream, a dream that I wish to never awaken from.

I am free, free from the bullying, the beating. It's not aloud here in Wammy's, the staffs here aren't aloud to hit the children or withhold they're food. And the other orphans here are also smart like me so they have no reason to pick on me just because I'm a genius.

Things are getting better, I just know it. Mr. Wammy told me about L, about his successors and the role Wammy's house play in all this.

L, a renowned detective, the best in the world, the greatest detective.

A, B and C, L's successors, the ones that will take his place if anything happens to him.

And Wammy's house, the goal of Wammy's House is to produce a successor to L, someone to continue L's work.

The orphans in Wammy's use aliases rather than their real names, which are kept secret. In addition to these aliases, L's successors are assigned letter by L himself.

I lay on my back and stare at the wall as a knock at the door. "Come in." I called out.

C's pov

I entered the room with Mello as I study the kid, he have brown hair and as he turn towards us I notice his bright green eyes, he's wearing a red and black striped long-sleeved top and blue pants.

"Hello~ Welcome to Wammy's house~ I'm C and it's is Mello~" I smiled as I wave at him "What is your name?" "Ma-Matt. I'm Matt, it's nice to meet you."

Matt's pov

I can't believe it! It's C! One of L's successors is here! In my room! Talking to me! And the boy next to her doesn't seem to care that his right next to the successor of the greatest detective in the world, he even looks bored!

"It's nice to meet the both of you." I smiled nervously, wondering why she here. She just smiled back kindly, making me even more nervous. Her kind smile soon turned into a light giggle as she patted my head. "Welcome to Wammy´s kid." was all she said. I smiled "Thank you."

C's pov "Yeah yeah. Now that we're met him can we go now?" Mello asked impatiently. "Mello, be nice." I scolded.

Matt stood there watching us, uncertain of what to do. Finding this quite entertaining, almost as good as his precious video games, he sit quietly on his bed eating a pack of chips as he watch us argue.

"I have to study!" Mello yelled. "No! You need to take a break! You've been working to hard you workaholic!" I yelled back. "I am not a workaholic! There's nothing wrong with working hard to get to your goal!" "You study all the time! When was the last time you had any fun?" "I have no time for fun! How am I to be number one if I don't work hard?" "Even so you should still need to relax and have some fun! It can't always be all work and no play!" "Yes it ca-" Mello was cut off as B walked in.

"What's all this noise about?" B asked. "Mello doesn't want to have any fun at all." I told B. "I don't have time for that. I need to study or I'll never be number one." Mello growled. "Now now Mello, there's always time for fun. So who's this kid?" B asked.

"Hello, I'm Matt." Matt said as he wave at B. B smirk "Hi Matt~ I'm B, nice to meet you ~" Matt eyes widen a little in shock. "Hey B, where's A?" I asked. "Where else? He's in his room studying." B replied.

I sigh "Another workaholic. Oh Matt~ Can you do something for me?~ Pretty please?~" Matt throw the empty bag of chips into the bin "What do you need my help with?" Matt asked. "Take care of Mello, don't let him do any work. Make sure he relax and have some fun. B and I need to deal with the other workaholic." I said.

Matt glance nervously at an angry Mello and asked "Do I have too?" "Well...you don't have too if you don't want too. But we really need someone to keep an eye on Mello." I said.

"I don't need a babysitter!" Mello yelled. "Kuku~ Sure you don't~" B chuckle as he pat Mello's head. Mello growl aand he try to bite B's hand but he was to slow as B has already put his hand back. "Kukuku to slow~" B grinned.

Mello glare angrily at B. "That's enough. Matt, can you please keep an eye on Mello for us?" I asked. Matt nod nervously "Alright. I will keep an eye on him." I smile at Matt "Thank you very much Matt." I turn to Mello "Mello be nice to Matt or you'll be entertaining B for one whole month."

Mello growled "Fine fine." I smile "Good good. Come on B, lets go pick up our other workaholic~" I said as I walk out of Matt's room. "Kuku coming coming~" B said as he followed me.

~A's room~

"A!~ Time to stop studying and start having fun!~" I said as I walked into his room with B following right behind me. "Noooo~ I still have to finish this~" A whined. B drag A out by his arms "Come on A. You've been studying long enough." B said calmly.

"Noooo! Please! Just one more question! Please! One more!" A pleased as he try to struggle free. "C, carry his legs." B said. "Yes sir!" I said as I quickly grab his legs. "No! Please let me go!" A struggled harder.

"Stop it A!" I said as I try my best to keep hold of A's legs. B growl "Stop struggling A! You're making thing difficult for C! If you don't stop now I'll drop you on your head!"

A whimper and immediately stop struggling "I'll stop. Please don't drop me." A pleased. I chuckle "Good A~" And we carry him into Matt's.

~Matt's room~

"Ha! I win again~" Matt smirk. Mello growled "You cheated! There's no way you could win all the time!" B chuckle "Having fun Mello?" Mello glare at B "What took you so long?" "It wasn't easy Mello~" B said as he lift A up slightly to show Mello.

A look at Mello pleadingly "Please help me." A pleased. Mello sigh and shake his head "Sorry but as you can see I can't even help myself." A whimper sadly. "Oh come on. It's not like we're doing anything bad to the both of you." I said as B and I put A on Matt's bed.

"You're stopping our study." Mello said. "Yeah. We're very busy you know." A said as he sit up. "Both of you study to much so the three of us have to show you some fun~" B said. "Wait! Three?" A asked.

"Oh right." B pull Matt towards A "A this is Matt, Matt this is A." A smile as he hold out his hand for Matt to shake "Nice to meet you Matt. I am A." Matt shake A's hand as he say "It's nice to meet you A."

"Are you new here? I don't think I've seen you before." A asked as he let go of Matt's hand. Matt nod "Yeah. This is my first day in Wammy's" A smile "Well then welcome to Wammy's house Matt. I hope you'll enjoy your stay here." Matt smile

"Thank you. I'm sure I will." "Anyway~ What do y'all want to do? Other then studying." I quickly add as I see A and Mello about to suggest studying. "Why don't we play video games? I have a lot of it." Matt suggested.

"Sure~ Sounds like a fine idea to me~ Everyone else?" B asked. "I'm in~" I grinned happily. Mello growled "Fine. I'm in." All of us turn to look at A "I don't have a choice do I? Fine fine, I'm in." A sigh.

Even though A and Mello didn't wanted to play with us in the first place they soon started enjoying themselves. Matt win most of the time but in the end we all enjoined ourselves and had a great time. I hope we will be able to spend time like this ever once in awhile.


	10. Chapter 10: Prank?

**Chapter 10: Prank?**

A's pov I fidget nervously as I look at Mello a little unsure " Are you sure it was a good idea to do that?" Mello grinned mischievously "Of course it was~ We need to get our revenge! And besides~ They're the ones that said we need to have more fun." ~An hour ago~ "Mello...we shouldn't do this. They'll be very angry, what if we get caught?" I whisper softly to Mello. "You worry to much, we can do it without getting caught so stop worrying." Mello whisper back hushly "Okay they have went out to who knows where so now is the best time to do it without getting caught." I gently bite my lip, a habit of mine that C seems to have picked up, and nods slowly "Alright." Mello grin mischievously "Great~ Now pass me the salt." I pass him the jar of salt and watch him mix it into every jar of jam. "There, that's the last one. Come on, Matt should be finished by now." Mello said as he put every jar of jam back to their rightful place. I nod as I leave the kitchen and follow Mello to Matt's room. ~Matt's room~ Mello rush into Matt's room while I follow closely behind him "Have you finished? They might be back soon." Matt nods while playing his video games "It's all on the table. Good luck, you're going to need it." "Yeah whatever." Mello grab all the games on the table and run out. "Thank you Matt." I said as I follow Mello out. ~Mello's room~ Mello hands me a pink dress "Err..." I look at the dress in my hand and stare at Mello "What am I suppose to do with this?" "Switch that with all of B's clothes." Mello hold up another pink dress "I'll switch C's clothing with this when I put back all of C's video games." I nods hesitantly "Alright. We'll meet up back in my room." Mello nods and walk towards C's room. I sigh softly and walk towards B's room, hoping they won't kill us for pranking them. ~Now~ "Hey guys~ We're back~" C sang out as he tackle me from behind "And because the two of you have been so good this week we got you a box of chocolates each~" I look at C in surprise "You got us chocolates?" "Yep~ That's why we went out just now~" C smile brightly at me as he hands me a box of chocolates. I smile guiltily as I take the box "Thank you." B grinned proudly "We went to that place that sells the best chocolate~ It wasn't cheap~ And the line was very long~ But the two of you deserve it~" Mello and I look at each other, feeling very guilty about what we did. "Well I'm gonna go play my games~" "And I'm gonna go get some jam~" C and B said as they walk pass us. "Wait!" Mello and I yelled out "Huh?" The both of them look back at us with a confuse look on their face. "Well...err..." I look at Mello for help "We have a little something for you." Mello lied. "Yeah! Wait at that place and I'll bring it to you later~" I said immediately. "Err...alright? Can I get one of my game first?" "Yeah I want my jam. I haven't had any since this morning." "No! Go to the cleaning now or you're not getting anything!" I yelled at them. They look at me in shock and walk to the cleaning. Mello rise his eyebrow as he look at me in surprise after they are out of sight "I'm surprise A. I didn't know you had it in you." I sigh softly "I panicked okay?" "Well whatever, come on we have to fix everything." Mello said as he walk towards the kitchen. I sigh softly as I follow him to undo our pranks. C's pov I lean against a tree, watching B laugh like a mad man in amused. "Kukuku~ Did you see their face? Priceless!" I chuckle softly "I know right? I can't believe they really believe we didn't know they were going to prank us~" I chuckle softly as I shake my head. "You're getting a little too amused by this, B." B smirk "Why shouldn't I? It's just so funny~" I smile, a little amuse. "Because you'll just hurt your stomach by laughing so hard." B just laugh at me "Oh yeah? How? I've never hurt my stomach by laughing to hard~" I smirk at him and stand up "There is a first time for everything, B~" This just made B turn to me with a confuse look on his face as he tilt his head. Before he could ask I tackle him, my head hitting his stomach as we fall onto the ground. "Ouch! What was that for?" B glared at me. I smile sweetly "Hehe nothing~" B smirk "That really hurt C~ I'll have to get my revenge~" My eyes widen as I got up quickly only for B to pull her back down and tickle her "Hahaha! St-stop it B!" I yelled out between laugh. B chuckle softly "Do you give up?~" He purr as he tickle me harder "Yes! Please! I give up!" "Kukuku good girl~" He purr and hugs me closely as I try to stop my giggles. I smile and gently nuzzle his cheek "Do you think they're done?" B shrug as he play with my hair. We sit there for awhile before A rush towards them "Okay you can go back now." He pant heavily as he lean against a tree. We got up and smirk as we walk up to him "You know..." I started "If you want to prank us you are to do better than that." B continue "And you should also talk about your plans quietly." I finished. We smirk as we walk pass a shocked A and walk towards Wammy's "Kukuku did you see his face?" I giggle softly "I did~ Maybe now they'll think twice before pranking us~" We laugh softly as we entered B's room. We have a smile on our face for the rest of the day, not because we out prank them like they thought but because we got them to stop studying of a day and have fun prank us...even though the prank didn't work out like they planned.


End file.
